6 stones
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: 6 kids are choosen by 6 monsters to save the world from evil. What kind of adventures and dangers await them?Will they defet evil and save the world or will they fail? Read and find out!
1. First stone appears

**Hi guys! This is my new story. Only thing I used for this story from yugioh are monsters. Everything else is my idea. Hope you'll like it! :)**

**Review please! :) **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1:First stone appears

* * *

Long ago lived one man who sealed 6 monsters into stones that were hidden in different places where no one could find them. And there was prophrecy that 6 kids will be chosen by those 6 monsters to save the world again and protect it. Those 6 monsters were: Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Harpy Lady and Harpy Lady's Pet. And also there were monsters that tried to destroy the world and they were also seald. They were: Yubel, Rainbow Dark Dragon, Dark Magician Of Chaos, Medusa Queen, Gaia Girl and Evil Hero Dark Gaia. There were also rulers of world of monsters which were Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor and Winged Dragon Of Ra.

* * *

Many years passed after stones were sealed and no one haven't spoken about them for a long time. Till that day... In Tokyo lived girl with beautiful long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had pale skin, she wore red t-shirt with dark blue sleeveless jacket above it, black jeans, black sneakers, red-white gloves. She was Yuka Senshi. Stubborn, good, caring and brave 16-year-old girl. She's attending highschool in Tokyo. It was Monday, the beginning of new school year. And as usual she was late.

˝Oh, no! I'm late again!˝ She ran as fast as she could to get in class before teacher. As she was about to enter the school she bumped in to someone. It was Shiro Yuki. Her childhood friend and also her best friend. He had white hair, brown eyes, pale skin. He wore blue t-shirt, white jacket above it, grey jeans, white sneakers and blue-white gloves. He's good, caring, brave and smart 17-year-old boy. He always gets Yuka out of trouble. He's also very kind and gentle.

˝Yuka? Why am I not surprised. You're late again!˝ He said looking at her.

˝Oh, come on! You're late too! Ha!˝ She teased him.

˝Yeah, but I'm not late everyday like you. Let's hurry. I heard we're getting new student! C'mon!˝

˝Really?! Who runs this early in the morning!˝

˝I know you're not a morning person but hurry up! And don't fall a sleep in the class again! You'll get detention. Again.˝

˝I can't help it if the class is boring!˝

˝Yuka!˝

˝Fine!˝

˝Oh, would you hurry up!˝

˝I'm coming! I'm coming!˝

They ran and ran and finally got to class. They entered just at the moment new student was introducing himself.

˝My name is Ko...˝ As he was about to speak they cut him off.

˝Good morning Miss Bukiya! We apologize for being late!˝ Shiro said and Yuka was standing right next to him.

´Who are these two?´ He wondered as he felt some strange feeling. And so did Shiro and Yuka and three others in class.

˝What's you excusse for being late?˝

˝I accidentally slept in. I was researching something till late tonight.˝ Shiro said.

˝Very well. You can go take a seat. And you young lady?˝

˝I slept in because I was up till late in the night.˝

˝And what were you doing?˝

˝I played video games. Hehe.˝ She smiled. And whole class started laughing.

˝Go take a seat. I'll forgive you because it's first day but in the future don't be late! Now be quiet and let our new student introduce himself.˝

˝My name is Kodo Okami.˝ He said.

˝Good. Mr. Okami go take a seat.˝ He walked away. He sat at school desk next to Shiro. Yuka was sitting in front of Shiro. As minutes passed the bell rang. As class was finished Yuka got up a walked up to Kodo.

˝Hay there! You're Kodo right? My name is Yuka. Yuka Senshi! Nice to meet you!˝ She was cheerful and in good mood as always. She smiled at him.

˝Hi. I'm Shiro Yuki.˝

He got up and looked at her with his brown eyes. He had dark purple hair, pale skin. He wore purple t-shirt and dark green-blue jacket above it, he had blue jeans, black-blue sneakers and purple-white gloves. He was calm and quiet person, he's also kind and good but he doesn't show that side much. He just walked by her and Shiro.

˝Nice to meet ya! See ya around!˝ They turned around and looked at him as he was walking away.

˝Nice boy. What do you think?˝ Yuka said.

˝Sure. He seems a bit odd, don't you think?˝ He said sarcasticly.

˝Oh come on! He's new here. I'm sure he feels lonely.˝

˝We'll talk about that later. Now lets go or we'll be late for another class.˝

* * *

´I feel strange connection to those two. Stories ma grandpa use to tell me might be true. Maybe...´ He was thinking and then suddenly he bumped into someone.

˝Oh...umm...I'm so sorry.˝

˝It's okay. Hey. You're in my class. What's your name?˝

˝Shizuka Tenshi.˝ She spoke. She was quiet, shy, kind yet strong and brave. She has orange hair, green eyes, pale skin. She wore pink t-shirt, white scarf, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

˝I...I have to go. Bye.˝ She said as she ran to class and he just watched her leave.

* * *

˝Hey Shiro, can I tell you something?˝ Yuka asked as they were walking down the hall.

˝What is it?˝

˝Promise you won't think I'm crazy.˝

˝Why would I...˝

˝When we entered classroom this morning and when I saw that new boy, Kodo, I felt something strange. Like some connection and same I feel around you. Is there something wrong with me?˝

˝There's nothing wrong with you. I felt the same thing with you two.˝

˝What could that be?˝

˝I don't know.˝

˝Let's aske him. Maybe he knows!˝

˝Why do you think he would know?˝

˝Well, we can try. Maybe he knows something.˝

˝Mabey.˝

* * *

Bell rang and they went to class. They sat at their desks and waited for teacher to arrive. They spotted Kodo.

˝Hey, Kodo!˝ Yuka called him.

˝Huh?˝ He turned towards her.

˝There's something we need to talk to you about. Meet us in front of school later.˝

˝Umm...okay.˝ He said as he wasn't completely sure what do they wanna talk about.

* * *

Another class passed. Kodo followed Shizuka.

˝Hey, wait!˝

˝Huh? You need something?˝ She asked as she felt that connection.

˝Meet me and some others in front of school later. It's important.˝ He said and walked away.

˝Sure.˝ She replied.

* * *

Shiro was walking down the hall to get to his locker. And he suddenly bumped in to someone. He felt that strange connection again. And so did other guy. That was Shu Kami. Tall scarlet haired boy. He had pale skin, blue eyes, slightly longer hair. He wore glasses, baggy beige pants, black t-shirt and dark red , he had headset around his neck and cap on his head, green sneakers and yellow headbands on both of his wrists. He's funny guy, he jokes almost all the time, and he's a bit immature, but he can also be nice and he's a good friend.

˝Oh, hi Shu. Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry.˝

˝No probloem bud!˝ He smiled.

˝I have to get to class. Come in front of school later. It's important. See you in class.˝

˝Okay! Se ya!˝

* * *

Yuka was walking back to class. Then she saw that someone fell a book. She walked to girl and gave her back her book. That was Yakka Muchi. Girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin. She wore pink skirt and green t-shirt, brown boots and purple headband. She's nice girl and honest. She never lies, maybe sometimes. Sometimes she can be a bit annoying, but she's good. She's good friend with Yuka and Shiro.

˝Hi Yakka. Is this yours?˝

˝Yes. Oh thank you so much Yuka!˝ As she gave her her book back she felt that strange connection and so did Yakka.

˝Ehh...I gave to go, but come in front of school later. Don't be late! See ya in class.˝

˝Okay!˝

* * *

All classes passed and Yuka and Shiro were waiting for others.

˝Yo! Shiro! Yuka!˝ Shu came.

˝Hi guys.˝ Shizuka also came.

˝Sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of.˝ Yakka came too.

˝Where is Kodo!?˝ Yuka was freaking out.

˝He'll come.˝ Shiro said.

˝Guys! Hey! Sorry. I was stuck at cleaning class.˝ Kodo came.

˝So why did we have to come here?˝ Yakka asked.

˝Follow me. We can't talk about that here.˝ Kodo said as everyone followed him, but then strange black-red light appeared in front of Yuka. And in that light was stone.

˝Wha...?˝

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Legend of 6 stones

**Now chapter! :) Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2:Legend of 6 stones

As they were about to follow Kodo to go somewhere they can talk black-red light appeared in front of Yuka. They all looked at it. The light was beautiful and so bright but they were terrified. Yuka heard some voice in her head calling for her.

´Yuka...World needs your help. Your friends need your help. I need your help...Take the stone and we'll be united...´

´Who...who are you? What do you want?´

´You'll find out with time. Now just take the stone!´

As she finished her talk with that voice inside hear head she reached out for stone. She was getting closer and closer to it and her friends were watching her wondering what's happening. And then finally she grabbed it. Light dessepeard, but for just a moment her eyes turned red. She looked at the stone. It was black-red stone. She felt great force inside of it.

˝Yuka!˝ Shiro, Kodo, Shu, Yakka and Shizuka walked towards her.

˝Are you okay?˝ Shiro asked.

˝Yeah. I'm fine, but I feel different.˝

˝What so you mean?˝ Yakka asked.

˝I don't know. I just...feel different.˝

˝That stone...˝ Kodo looked at the stone that was in Yuka's hands.

˝Are you okay, Kodo?˝ Shizuka asked him.

˝Yeah, but that stone.˝

˝What about it?˝ Shu asked.

˝It's the same one my grandpa use to tell me about.˝

˝What is this stone? And why did I heard some strange voice inside my head? And why did it appeared in front of me and not someone else?˝ Yuka started asking questions.

˝I wanted to tell you about them. I didn't know it would appear or that they actually exist.˝  
˝They? There's more of these stones?˝ Yakka asked.

˝Yes. There's six of them. Actually there's more but these six are ment for chosen children who will be chosen by those six monsters to save the world from evil once again.˝

˝Monsters choose who they want by themselves?˝ Shu asked.

˝But how do they know who's right?˝ Yakka asked.

˝Yes. They are choosing by themselves because they feel that that kids they choose are the right ones. They know that kids they choose are strong and brave enough to save the world.˝

˝How did they get into these stones?˝ Shiro asked.

˝My grandpa told me this story before we moved.

Long ago lived man named Shiru Ishi. He was good, brave and hard-working man. He lived in small village. He was livening a normal and happy life until one day monsters started appearing. There were good and bad ones. Bad ones were attacking people and destroying everything in their way. Good ones were protecting them. Six monsters that were sealed were the ones who saved the world with help of other monsters and rulers of world of monsters. And also six monsters that were most evil of them all were also sealed and prophecy said that they will also choose six others.˝

˝But why were they sealed? I mean if those six legendary monsters saved world! Why were they also sealed? Why?˝ Yuka was confused with this whole story and so were the others.

˝Shiru didn't want to seal them but others treathed to destroy them. He had to. But he knew they'd be back.˝

˝Wait you said something about rulers of world of monsters, right?˝ Shiro asked.

˝Yes. Those three were also sealed. Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and Winged Dragon of Ra.˝

˝Do you know names of other six monsters?˝ Shizuka asked.

˝Yes. Red- black stone is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, white blue stone is Blue-Eyes White Dragon, dark-light purple stone is Dark Magician, blue-pink stone is Dark Magician Girl, dark pink-purple stone is stone of Harpie Lady and scarlet-green stone is stone of Harpie Lady's Pet.˝

˝So I got Red-Eyes Black Dragon?˝ Yuka asked looking at stone.

˝Yes.˝

˝Why me? Why did he choose me?˝

˝You're one of chosen ones. And I think we all are.˝ Kodo said.

˝All of us here?˝ Shu asked looking at everyone.

˝Well we did felt that strange connection earlier today. That has to mean something. Right?˝ Shiro said.

˝Yes but if we felt connection does that mean that we could be one those chosen ones or that we could be either that or one of the evil ones?˝ Shizuka said.

˝You might have a point there but I think that we'd probably feel some other kind of connection to the kids that might be evil ones.˝ Kodo said.

* * *

Meanwhile in London...

˝One of six legendary monsters found his keeper. Should we go visit that kid. He or she probably has a lot of questions. And others will find theIr chosen ones soon.˝ Red haired 17-year old boy said. He had brown eyes, short spiky hair, he wore red tight sleeveless t-shirt, and red-black baggy trouses and red 's hot headed, stubborn boy and also good, strong, brave. His name's Kibi Otoko.

˝I agree. We have to start training theme right away. Who knows when will evil ones appear.˝ Blue haired girl has spoken. 17-year-old girl with blue eyes, her hair's shoulder- lenght. She wore tight blue sleeveless t-shirt, blue-black skirt and blue sneakers. Also stubborn and hot headed at times, she good and kind, she's a voice of reason among theme three especially because Kibi and Kashi fight a lot. Her name's Yasa Sute.

˝Fine then. We'll leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning.˝

Tall, blonde 18-year-old said. He has green eyes, slightly longer hair. He wore tight yellow sleeveless t-shirt, baggy yellow-white trouses and yellow sneakers. He's oldest, also stubborn, a bit more mature then other two alto he fights with Kibi a lot. He's wise and good judge of character, he's also good, caring, brave and protective of his friends. His name's Kashi Hito.

* * *

Back with chosen ones...

˝You have a point there.˝ Shizuka said.

˝So what do we do now?˝ Shu asked.

˝We'll probably have to wait till other stones appear.˝ Shiro said.

˝He's right.˝ Kodo said.

˝So how will we fight those bad guys? I mean do we have powers of monsters inside our stones or do we turn in to these monsters?˝ Yuka asked looking at Kodo expecting an answer.

˝I don't know.˝ He answered.

˝It's getting late. We better get going home. We'll talk tomorrow.˝

˝Bye guys!˝

˝Bye.˝

˝Bye!˝

˝Se ya!˝

˝Goodbye.˝

˝Bye!˝

* * *

Yuka was walking home thinking about all things that happened.

´Why did Red-Eyes choose me? Why me? What's so special about me? I don't understand!´

˝Hmmmmmmm...˝ Suddenlly rain started pouring.

˝Oh great, rain! Just what I needed! Grrrrrr...˝ She was pissed of.

* * *

Meanwhile Kibi, Yasa and Kashi were at Kashi's private jet on their way to Tokyo.

˝Wow, your jet's pretty fast. We're already above Japan.˝ Yasa said being amazed by his jets speed and beautiful view from out of window.

˝We'll be in Tokyo in couple of minutes.˝ Kashi said.

˝Wow your jet's amazing! It even has kitchen!˝ Kibi was amazed by his jet also.

˝We're gonna land now. Sit at your places and remain calm.˝ Pilot said as they landed near the park where Yuka was passing just at that moment. Kibi,Yasa and Kashi got out of jet and saw Yuka sitting on swing set. They approach to her.

˝Hello there!˝ Kibi said smiling at her.

˝Who are...˝ Just as she was about to speak Kashi saw stone hanging around her neck.

˝You...˝

˝What?˝

˝You have stone of Red-Eyes Black Dragon!˝ Kashi was surprised and so were other two.

˝One of the six legendary monsters that saved the world so long time ago!˝ Yasa said.

˝I can't belive it. We just got here and we already found her!˝ Kibi said.

˝Who are you? What do you want and how do you know about stones?˝ Yuka was a bit scared.

˝You don't have to be afraid. We're here to help you.˝ Yasa said.

˝How do I know I can trust you?˝ She asked.

˝We are holders of stones of three rulers of world of monsters.˝ Kashi said as they show her their stones.

˝So do you know who are evil ones?˝

˝No. We'll know when they come.˝ Kibi said.

˝Did anyone else get stone?˝ Kashi asked.

˝No. But I think I know who might get them.˝ Yuka said as they looked at her surprised.

˝You can not know that! Only monsters know who they wanna!˝ Kashi said raising his voice.

˝Well belive it cause I do know!˝ Yuka yelled.

˝She might be right. She's holder of one of six legendary monsters. She must felt some kind of connection with others that'll get stones.˝ Kibi said standing in her defence.

˝Oh please, Kibi! Don't be ridiculous! No one can't know who'll get stones before it happens. You can't trust her! She's just got stone and powers! What can she possibly know!˝ Kashi yelled and turned away from theme.

˝She might be right! Why won't you trust her!˝ Kibi put his hand on Kashis shoulder.

˝She's just a kid! What can she know! She doesn't even know how dangerous this is!˝ Kashi said pushing Kibi. He got really mad. His eyes turned light red and Kashi's eyes turned yellow. They start fighting.

˝Why are they fighting?˝

˝They usually fight and that's actually normal with them but now this got out of control! Stop it you two!˝ She walked towards them.

˝No Yasa! Stay away! This is between me and Kashi!˝

˝No! I won't stay away! We came here to train chosen ones and fight the enemies not each other!˝ Yasa yelled. Yuka was standing behind. Watching them. She was scared. She watched them beat each other like they were worst enemies.

˝Stooop! Stop it! Please! Stop fighting! Please!˝ She started walking towards them and then fell on her knees. They watched her. Tears started falling down from her face.

˝Please...stop...fighting.˝ She cried. They stopped fighting. Their eyes got back to normal.

˝Hey, are you okay?˝ Yasa asked her.

˝I'm fine but I just can't stand watching friends fighting.˝ She said.

˝I'm sorry we scared you but this is just our way of solving our problems.˝ Kashi said.

˝Yes. Hope we didn't scare you too much. Hehe.˝ Kibi smiled.

˝No. I'm fine.˝

˝You never told us your name.˝ Yasa said.

˝My name is Yuka Shenshi.˝

˝Nice to meet you Yuka. I'm Yasa Sute.˝

˝My name is Kibi Otoko.˝

˝And I'm Kashi Hito.˝

˝It's nice to meet you all.˝ She smiled.

˝We're here to train chosen ones. So we should start tomorrow.˝ Kashi said.

˝Okay. Let's meet here tomorrow at 8 in the morning.˝ Yuka said.

˝Okay. Bye.˝

˝Bye guys!˝

˝Bye.˝

˝Bye! See ya!˝

When Yuka was on her way home she saw some guys beating up someone. When she got closer and saw who they were beating up she got really mad. Her eyes turned dark red.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Another stone, another trouble

**New chapter! **

**Hope you'll like it :) **

**Review please! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3:Another stone, another trouble

Yuka was walking home when she saw some guys bullying someone in little dark ally. She got closer and saw who was it. It was her best friend, Shiro. She got so mad, her eyes suddenly turned dark red, her stone started glowing. She slowly approaches to them. She started fighting them and she won. Then she picked up one, pushed him to the wall and squeezed his neck so hard, the guy started choking. Shiro got up and tried to stop her.

˝Yuka, stop! You're gonna kill him.˝ He said but she continued.

˝You beated them! Enough is enough! Stop! Yuka!˝ He tried to separate them but she pushed him and he hit the wall and then fell on floor.

˝Yu...ka...˝ He wanted to try again but he fainted.

˝Yuka! What the...˝ Kibi, Yasa and Kashi appeared out of nowhere. Yasa helped Shiro and Kibi and Kashi separated her from that guy. He fell on the floor, got up and ran away.

˝Yuka stop! It's over!˝ Kibi was saying while trying to calm her down.

˝No! It's not o...˝ She was resisting and then Kibi punched her she fell on the floor.

˝Wha... What? What happened?˝ She got up from floor and started asking them questions. She was confused.

˝What am I doing here? What...˝ As she was about finish her line she saw Shiro who was unconscious.

˝Shiro! What happened to him? Who...who did this?˝ She asked them. She started trembling. She was so scared.

˝Well it seems some guys attacked him and you saw that and got angry...˝ Yasa said looking at Yuka. She saw fear in her eyes. She reminded of herself. She couldn't finish the sentence.

˝They got away but you almost killed one of them and you pushed Shiro.˝ Kashi finished.

˝Is he gonna be okay?˝ Yuka asked.

˝We'll take him to hospital. He'll be fine. You go home.˝ Yasa said.

˝I'll go with her. Just in case.˝ Kibi said. They started walking away.

* * *

They got to Yuka's house, and they entered in.

˝Hey, you okay? You haven't said a word since we left that ally.˝ Kibi asked her seeing she was still in shock of what happened.

˝What happened there? Why did I lose control? Why did I...˝ She asked. She was still confused. She still doesn't know much about powers she has.

˝Whey you saw them beating your friend you must of got mad and you lost control. Look you don't have to blame yourself for this it...˝

˝How? How can I not blame myself?! I almost kill that guy and my best friend!˝

˝It happened to me and Yasa and Kashi too. That's completely normal. You're still new at this. With time you'll learn to control it. In mean time stay out of trouble okay?˝ Kibi said looking out of window and back at her.

˝But...˝

˝No buts. We'll here to teach you and other chosen ones to control your powers and emotions.˝

˝Okay.˝ She said as she looked down.

˝Your parents aren't home?˝ Kibi asked looking at her.

˝I don't have parents. Mom died and dad left us when mom was pregnant.˝ Yuka said. Her eyes were filed with tears.

˝You live alone here?˝

˝Yes.˝

˝What happened to your mom?˝

˝She...she was...killed. Th...they killed her right before my eyes. I...I don't know why they did that...but...˝ She started crying.

˝Oh my God. I'm so sorry Yuka...˝ He said as he watched her crying.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yasa, Kashi and Shiro...

Shiro was in room with doctor and Yasa and Kashi were waiting out.

˝I hope he'll be okay.˝ Yasa said looking at Kashi knowing he's mad.

˝I know this would happen! We shouldn't left her out of sight! Not until we train her and others when they appear!˝

˝Calm down Kashi! We'll talk about this some other time.˝ Yasa told him as doctor came out of the room.

˝Are you friends of Shiro Yuki?˝ Doctor asked them.

˝Yes.˝ They answered.

˝Is he okay?˝ Yasa asked worriedly.

˝He's fine. He just has couple of bruises from fall but he should be fine. They will heal in couple of weeks.˝ He answeard.

˝So can he go home?˝ Kashi asked.

˝Yes. He's in room. He'll come out in a minute.˝ Doctor said and left. And then Shiro came out.

˝Who are you two?˝ Shiro asked.

˝I'm Yasa and this is Kashi. We are friends of Yuka. We'll explain everything later. Now let's go to Yuka's house. She and Kibi are waiting there.˝

˝Okay. But..˝

˝Hurry!˝ She pulled him. They were on their way to Yuka's house.

* * *

˝I hope Shiro's okay.˝ Yuka was worried about Shiro.

˝He'll be fine. Don't worry.˝ Kibi said while smiling to Yuka.

˝We're back!˝ Yasa yelled from the door.

As she saw him standing on the door she ran and hugged him so hard.

˝Shiro! Thank god! You're okay!˝

˝Uh, can you let go please? You're choking me!˝ Shiro said.

˝Ou. Shiro, I'm so so sorry! I didn't wanna hurt you! I...˝ Yuka's eyes were filled with tears.

˝It's okay. It's not your fault.˝

˝You're not mad?˝ She asked.

˝Of coure not! How can I be mad at you! Silly girl! Heheh.˝ Shiro smiled.

˝Hm!˝ She wiped her tears and smiled.

˝Are you two done? We have to start training!˝ Kashi said raising his voice.

˝But you said...˝ Yuka was about to say something when Kashi cut her off.

˝I know what I said but you saw what happened! You could of kill that guy earlier and you injured your best friend! We have to start training right now before that happens again!˝ Kashi snapped.

˝Dude you're over reacting!˝ Kibi tried calming him down but he got even madder.

˝I'm not over reacting! We have to start training! NOW!˝ He yelled.

˝You can't tell me what to do! It's not my fault! I attackted that guy 'cause he and his friends were beating up my best friend! What was I soppoust to do!? Just watch and do nothing!˝ Yuka got up of the chair and started yelling. Yasa saw her eyes. She saw anger and saddnes at the same time. She was afraid she could lose control again.

˝Your job is to save the world from evil and protect it, along with other chosen ones, and not to be treath to everyone aroud you! Kibi's, Yasa's and mine job is to teach chosen ones to control and use those powers propetly, and to help you fight!˝

˝I know that already! You don't have to reapet it! I'm not stupid!˝

˝No, but you are still inexperienced at all this. This is all new to you right?!˝

˝Well yeah but...˝

˝You still have a lot to learn. You need to train!˝

˝You two cut it out! Stop arguing right now!˝ Yasa stepped in. ˝Kashi, we all know she has to train and others too once we find them, but she's tired now and she needs rest.˝ She told him.

˝Yeah. You're right.˝ Kashi admitted he was wrong. Yasa turned to Yuka.

˝Yuka, you have to learn how to use powers of Red-Eyes Black Dragon in the right way and how to control that power. If you get angry and lose control again you can hurt many people and who knows what else.˝ She told her putting an arm on her shoulder.

˝You're right Yasa.˝ She said.

˝Hey kid!˝ Kashi approached to Yuka.

˝Huh?˝ She turned around and looked up.

˝Sorry for yelling at you. I lose my temper sometimes, hehe.˝

˝Oh, you don't have to apologize, Kashi! I shouldn't be so rude. You just wanted to help. We are still friends right?˝ She said and smiled at him.

˝Of course!˝ He smiled back.

˝As always Yasa calmed down everybody!˝ Kibi said smiling.

˝Hey guys, what do you say we eat now! I'm sure you guys are hungry!˝ Yuka asked everyone.

˝Sure!˝

˝Yeah! I'm starving!˝

˝Great idea! I'll help you!˝

˝I better go home. Mom is probably worried.˝ Shiro said looking out of the window.

˝Oh, come on! You can call your mom and tell her you'll stay here for dinner! What do you say buddy, like old times! Huh?˝ Yuka asked him to stay for dinner.

˝I'm sorry Yuka. I'm really tired and I'm not hungry at all. I just wanna sleep. Some other time.˝ He smiled to her.

˝Oh. Okay. Be carefull! Bye!˝ She said and he left in front of the house.

˝Bye! See ya tomorrow!˝ He waved at them. They waved back.

´Maybe he's mad at me because of what happened in that ally. Shiro...´ Yuka was thinking as she watched him walking away.

˝Come on Yuka! Let's cook!˝ Yasa pulled her inside of house.

* * *

´I hope Yuka isn't mad I left. Hmmm...´ He was thinking while looking at the sky. ´Sky is so clear. Not one cloud.´ He smiled. He accidentally bumped into some guy.

˝Hey watch it...uh..˝ He sensed something.

˝Sorry...˝ As he was about to apologize a blue-white light appeared in front of him. Just at that moment Shizuka and Kodo were walking by and saw them.

˝Look! It's Shiro!˝

˝That light! It's same as...˝

˝Come on!˝ Kodo pulled her. They ran to Shiro.

˝Shiro!˝

´Shiro...At last I found you...´

´Wh...what...?´

´Take the stone!´

He reached for the stone and he grabbed it. Light disappeared. For a moment his eyes were light blue.

˝Shiro!˝

˝Kodo? Shizuka? What are you two doing here?˝

˝We were walking by when we saw you...˝ Kodo said.

˝So, I'm one of the chosen ones?˝ Shiro was still confused of what just happened.

˝Yeah you are.˝

˝Did you heard voice in your head like Yuka did?˝ Shizuka asked him.

˝Yeah I did. It was...strange.˝ He said looking at stone he was holding.

˝You! You are one of the holders of six legendary monsters!˝ Guy he bumped in to snapped at them.

˝What...?˝ They turned around.

˝Looks like it's my lucky day! Hahahah!˝ He said with evil look on his face. Shiro, Kodo and Shizuka were just standing there looking at him.

´Who's this guy?´ Shiro wondered.

´They're already here!´ Kodo was thinking while looking at evil guy.


	4. And so they meet first two enemies

**New chapter! :D**

**In this chapter two new characters come in. **

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Enjoy and rewiev please :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: And so they meet first two enemies

˝You! You are one of the holders of six legendary monsters!˝ Guy he bumped in to snapped at them.

˝What...?˝ They turned around.

˝Looks like it's my lucky day! Hahahah!˝ He said with evil look on his face. Shiro, Kodo and Shizuka were just standing there looking at him.

´Who's this guy?´ Shiro wondered.

´They're already here!´ Kodo was thinking while looking at evil guy.

˝Who are you? And how do you know about stones!?˝ Shiro aske looking at him. Tempered, storng, muscular and stubborn 16 year old boy. With dark blue-green spikey hair, brown eyes, grey sleevless t-shirt, long sleeveless black-yellow cout above it with blue jeans and grey sneakers.

˝Why would I tell you that?˝ He said smiling evily.

˝You...˝

˝Fine, fine. My name is Katsu Ukete. I'm one of the Warriors of the darkness, although theres only two of us at the moment.˝ Katsu said.

˝Why are you telling us this?˝ Kodo asked.

˝Well, I was planning to destroy him right away because he has the stone, but I decided to have a little fun before I do that. Hahahahahaha!˝ He started laughing.

˝You're not gonna destroy anybody!˝ Someone said.

˝Huh?˝ They turn around and see Yuka, Kibi, Yasa and Kashi standing behind them.

˝Hey guys!˝

˝How'd you know we're in trouble?˝ Shiro asked.

˝You forgat we have stones as well. We senced presence of enemies.˝ Yuka said.

˝Another holder of one of legendary monsters?˝

˝Katsu!˝

˝Huh?˝ He turned around and saw his teammate. Arrogant, selfish, mercilles, stubborn and evil 16-year old green eyes and purple short hair. She has golden neckless around the neck, dark purple dress, black scarf around waist and black boots.

˝Kurai! Hey! I found two holders of stones! Let's defete them right away!˝

˝No! Not yet!˝ She said.

˝What? Why?˝

˝Let's go! We'll take care of them some other time.˝ She turned away from them and started walking. Katsu followed her.

˝Who are they?˝ Yuka asked.

˝They must be two holders of evil monsters.˝

˝They're already here? Why didn't we fought them right away!?˝ Yuka snapped.

˝Don't be stupid Yuka! You still don't know how to use your powers and Shiro as well. You need training. And wait for other four.˝ Kodo said.

˝He's right! Do you want to lose control again!˝ Kashi said.

˝Hn. Fine!˝ Yuka agred to wait but she didn't like that idea.

˝Let's go home. We can meet tomorrow and talk.˝ Shiro said.

˝Bye, guys.˝

˝Bye!˝

˝Bye!˝

˝Goodbye!˝

Everybody went home.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kurai and Katsu...

˝Why did we leave!? We could've destroy 'em rigt there!˝ Katsu snapped.

˝We aren't fully prepared yet! And we have to wait for four others! Haven't you noticed that there were holders of stones of three rulers of monsters. If had got in to fight with them they could have easly defete us!˝

˝You're right, but I hate this waithing!˝

˝I know. Me too.˝ Kurai said.

* * *

Yuka, Kibi, Yasa and Kashi got home. Yuka laid on couch and fell asleep righ away.

* * *

_YUKA'S DREAM_

_She was standing there all alone in the middle of nowhere. _

_˝Wh...where am I...? What's happening?˝ Suddenlly her stone started glowing. She turned in to Red-Eyes Black Dragon's real form. She turned in to lost control again. Her friends were standing on front of her. She was about to attack them. She was inside the dragon. She saw everything trough his eyes._

_˝No...no...stop! Don't attack them! Stop!˝ Her arms and legs were tied. She struggled, she tried to break free. But she couldn't. Red-Eyes was about to attack. They were all laying on the floor. Defencless, tired... He attacked with his __Darkness Giga Flame. It was going towards her friends and she couldn't do anything._

_˝NOOO!˝ She yelled._

_END OF YUKA'S DREAM_

* * *

˝NOOO!˝ She was yelling and suddenly woke up in swet.

Yasa, Kibi and Kashi went towards her.

˝Yuka. It's okay. It that was probably just a dream.˝ Yasa said. Yuka was terrefied.

˝N..no...it...it wasn't a dream. I...it was a...nightmear...˝ She was shaking.

˝Hey, hey calm down.˝

˝It was so...so real. ˝

'Poor kid.' Kibi was thinking

'It seemed so real. What if this nightmare comes true? What if I lose controle again, if I hurt my friends...?' She was thinking while three of them were watching her worridly.


	5. Four more stones

**Chapter 5! :D**

**Two new characters! Tell me what do you think of them in rewiev.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Four more stones

Next morning...

Kibi, Yasa and Kashi got up early and saw Yuka sitting next to window looking out.

˝Yuka?˝ Yasa looked at her worriedly.

˝She's up already?˝ Kibi was wondered because she usually gets up late.

˝I don't think she even slept last night.˝ Kashi said.

˝Yuka, good morning.˝ Yasa approached to her and smiled.

˝Morning.˝ She said very quietly. They could bearly hear her. They noticed she was very tired.

˝Yuka, I think you should go to sleep. You haven't...˝ When Yasa was talking Yuka cut her off.

˝No. I...won't sleep. I...can't.˝ She was so tired she could bearly speak.

˝Yuka, you can get sick like this. You have to sleep!˝ Yasa yelled. Yuka turned towards her.

˝Please.˝ She saw Yasa was worried for her.

˝I can't...I don't want...to...have that...same...night...˝ Before she could finish what she was about to say she fainted.

˝Yuka!˝ All three off them ran towards her. Yasa caught her, put her on couch and covered her with blanket.

˝Poor girl. That dream she had must have frightened her.˝ Yasa said while preparing coffee.

˝Yeah. But what was it?˝ Kibi was wondering.

˝Well, let's let her rest for a while and then we'll see what next.˝ Kashi said.

* * *

RING RING

˝Hello?˝

_˝Hi, Kodo. Shiro called me. We must go to Yuka's house.˝_

˝Oh, hi Shizuka. Okay. Wait me in front of your house, we'll go there together.˝

_˝Okay. Bye.˝_

˝Bye.˝

* * *

He got in front of her house.

˝Hey, Shizuka.˝

˝Hay.˝

˝Ready?˝

˝Yes.˝

When they were about to go two lights appeared. In front of Kodo was dark purple-dark green light. Then he heard a voice inside his head.

´Kodo take the stone...´

´Wha...´

´Just take the stone!´

In front of Shizuka was light pink-light blue light. She heard voice as well.

´Shizuka...take that stone... It belongs to you...´

They both reached for it and grabbed it.

˝You okay?˝ Kodo asked Shizuka.

˝Yes, I'm fine. But does this mean we're one of the chosen ones?˝ Shizuka asked looking at Kodo. He noticed she was scared.

˝Yea. We are one of the chosen ones, just like Yuka and Shiro. Let's go! We're late!˝

They started running.

* * *

Shiro was already there. He and others felt something and their stones started glowing telling theme more stones are found. Yuka woke up.

˝Uh.˝

˝Yuka! Are you okay?˝ Yasa asked her worridly.

˝I'm fine. More stones has been found, right?˝

˝Yes.˝ Kibi said.

Suddenly Kibi and Shizuka entered.

˝Hey guys! Did...˝ Shiro was about to ask them when she saw they both have stones.

˝You got stones too!˝

˝Yeah. We just got them. Hey I don't think you met Kibi, Yasa and Kashi.˝

˝Nice to meet you.˝ Kodo greeted them.

˝Nice too meet you.˝ Shizuka did too.

˝This is good. Two more and we can start training.˝ Kashi said.

* * *

˝Ugh! This waiting is killing me!˝ Katsu gets really inpatient.

˝Calm down Katsu! I have feeling they'll appear soon. Just wait.˝ Kurai said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

On street was walking serious, careless 17-year old boy with black long hair, blue eyes. He wore black t-shirt with long sleeves and black jeans and black shoes, dark green hat. At the moment he passed by a stubborn, evil, clever and strong 17-year-old girl. She has red long hair, black eyes, grey top, black skirt, purple boots and green headband.

* * *

Kurai and Katsu saw lights and ran to that direction.

* * *

In front of the boy appeared black-dark purple stone.

´Take the stone and you'll be powerfull...very powerfull...´

In front of the girl appeared grey-dark red stone.

´Take this stone...and you'll be able to take revenge and make people suffer just as you always wanted...´

They both reached for the stone and grabbed it.

˝I feel so powerful.˝

˝Yeah, me too.˝

˝Great feeling isn't it?˝ Kurai and Katsu approached them.

˝We'll members oh Warriors of darkness. Join us. We'll be most powerful in the world. But before that we have to destroy some people. Will you join us?˝ Kurai asked them.

˝Yes.˝ They both said.

˝I'm Kurai Kemono.˝

˝I'm Katsu Ukete.˝

˝I'm Waru Kage.˝

˝And I'm Tama Doro.˝

And so as they met they went to their secret hideout.

* * *

When lights appeared in front of Waru and Tama, Yuka, Shiro, Kodo, Shizuka, Kibi, Yasa and Kashi senced it.

˝More stones?˝ Shiro asked.

˝Yes, but I think it's the evil ones.˝ Yasa said. Kibi and Kashi nodded.

´What if that dream comes true.´

˝Hey Yuka is there something wrong? You usually talk a lot and today you bearly spoke.˝ Kodo was wondering.

˝I'm just little tired hehe.˝ She tried to avoid telling others about the nightmare. But Shiro knows her too good to belive her. He knows something is wrong.

´Yuka...´


End file.
